


All at once

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Thomas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Newt, M/M, Minho Ships It, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, The Maze Runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At this point Minho finally busted out laughing "You know what would make this even better?" he said, still laughing uncontrollably "If you took Newt with you."At that statement I finally looked up in shock, then turned to face Thomas who had this look on his face, the same face he had when he was coming up with some horrible, horrible idea."No absofuckinglutely not Tommy," I said "Don't even think about it,"orThomas get himself into a messy situation and Newt agrees on helping him out. although Newt doesnt remember signing up for anything else that happens, especially not falling for Thomas.





	All at once

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." That is the first thing Newt hears after the door to the apartment slams closed.  
He knows better by now, than to indulge Thomas and ask what was wrong, but unfortunately Theresa still hadn't gotten the memo.  
"Thomas, what the hell is going on?"  
yep, there it was. "This fucking shank told his family he was taking someone home over Spring Break," replies Minho, obviously trying not to laugh "Even though he isn't currently seeing anyone and lets not forget that spring break starts in like 2 days."  
I sighed, leave it up to Thomas to get himself into a mess like this. "Well that's bloody brilliant Tommy, how do you plan on getting out of this one?" I asked  
At this point Thomas seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "well, um," I watched as Thomas brought a hand up to his neck "I'm not exactly sure, I was hoping you guys would have some idea." he mumbled  
At this point Minho finally busted out laughing "You know what would make this even better?" he said, still laughing uncontrollably, he added "If you took Newt with you."  
At that statement I finally looked up in shock, then turned to face Thomas who had this look on his face, the same face he had when he was coming up with some horrible, horrible idea. "No absofuckinglutely not Tommy," I said "Don't even think about it,"  
At this point Thomas was on his knees "c'mon Newt please, It would rea-"  
"No," I said as sternly as I could muster "why don't you take Theresa or something?" I asked attempting to distance myself from the idea.  
"Thomas, you know I would if I could but I have plans with my family already." she answered looking apologetic.  
well fuck there goes that, I rack my brain trying to think of something, ANYTHING to get out of this.  
"Newt, please, please, please" At this point Thomas was kneeling at Newt's feet "Cmon ill do your work for a week or something"  
"No,"  
"Newt cmon how about a month," Thomas exclaimed, pulling out his puppy eyes. Newt watched the scene around him, watching as Minho was practically rolling on the floor in laughter and watched Theresa struggling to not laugh. He looked down towards Thomas and before he could even process what he was saying, the words slipped out of his lips. "Yeah, okay." and at that point everyone seemed shocked at the turn of event. But Newt was always a sucker for Thomas's puppy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was just a short summary for the story. I'm not really sure where i'm going with this and its my first fanfic so it's gonna be pretty messy.


End file.
